Home
by StraightToDVD
Summary: Isabella Swan was taken from the people she loves at the age of nine. Sick of the way she has been raised by her mother, she decides to return home.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, settings, etc. associated with it.  
This story was originally written under the penname TopazJewel. I am the same person, I have just changed my penname and decided to rewrite the story completely.**

**BPOV 9 Years Old**

My name is Isabella Swan and I am nine years old. You can call me Bella though. Isabella is way too formal.

I live with my daddy in Forks, Washington. My mom left us when I was only a baby because she didn't love us enough to stay. My dad, Charlie was, and still is, really sad about it, but we have each other and that's all that matters. We don't need some stupid lady who doesn't love us.

Some people think that growing up with just a dad is weird, but I love it. My dad is the best dad in the whole wide world and he works really hard to take care of me.

Also, because of him, I met my two best friends in the whole entire world, Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarty. Edward lives next door to me, and, even though I didn't like him at all when I first met him, I became friends with him because of Emmett, and he turned out to be pretty cool.

Right now I'm at Edward's house playing Clue with him and Emmett since it is raining outside.

We heard the phone ring, but Edward's mom, Esme, answered, so we kept playing the game. Soon she came into the living room where we were playing.

"Bella, honey that was your dad. He'd like for you to go home now please. He said it was important," she said, looking a little worried.

"Okay, Esme. I'll see you guys later," I said, turning to Edward and Emmett.

When I got home, I went straight to the living room, where Charlie always goes when he has something important to tell me.

When I walked into the room, I was shocked to see a woman sitting on the couch next to Charlie's chair. Nervous, I went and sat on my father's lap.

Now that I was closer to the strange woman, I recognized her from a picture Charlie had shown me. My mother.

"Bella, honey, you have to go and live with your mom for a little while. I've already packed up most of your things for you."

"What? Why?" I asked, beginning to tear up.

"Rene, can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Yes Charlie, but make it fast. We have a flight to catch." My mother said.

Once she was out of the room, Charlie started talking, "Honey, I don't want you to go, but she's threatening to sue me, and your mother, well, she's famous, so she'll either be able to afford much better lawyers than me, or to bribe the judge to work in her favour. I have no choice. This way I can make sure you're kept out of the spotlight for the most part, and there's no court ruling giving your mother sole custody, so you can come back to me after your mother has gotten what she wants out of this. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm sure it has something to do with the public finding out she has a daughter and calling her a terrible mother. So I need you to be good for her so that she will let you come back to me sooner rather than later, okay?"

"Okay daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. Don't ever forget that."

With that Charlie helped me finish packing up my belongings and load them into the moving van Rene had hired to bring it to her house in California.

With that, I made my way to the taxi so I could go to Rene's. I wasn't aware of it then, but my life was about to get a whole lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any characters, settings, etc. associated with it, nor do I own any of the music used in this chapter. Also, there are links to all outfits, rooms, cars, etc. mentioned in this story**

**BPOV AGE 17**

It's been 7 years since Rene took me away from Charlie, and those 8 years have been the worst of my life. Rene is a terrible mother, and her wanting any part of my life was just for publicity, just as Charlie had predicted.

Once we had arrived in LA, Rene had told me that I was allowed one phone call to Charlie, and one to Edward and Emmett, and then I was never allowed to speak to them again.

Edward and Emmett were upset when I called them, and I cried as I spoke to them. Charlie was angry, but admitted he was not surprised. He told me he knew he'd see me again someday, and that I had the strength to get through whatever life threw at me, including Rene.

Charlie's words stuck with me, and helped a lot throughout my life with Rene. That life consisted of a lot of neglect as she was off filming movies or being a movie star. Rene took no interest in me, unless she had set something up as a publicity stunt.

I have been enrolled in a stupid private school since 5th grade, and it is now the summer before my senior year. God, this is the most important year of my adolescent life, and I'm going to be spending it in a school where everybody hates me because I refuse to conform to the ridiculous preppy attitude that everyone else has. The girls at my school freak if anyone is wearing the same clothes as them, but they all shop at the same three stores. Idiots.

The only thing that had gotten me through the past year and a half was my boyfriend, Jacob, who was actually one of the most popular guys in school. However, he broke up with me just before the end of the school year because I'm not "cool" enough or something. So, he turned out to be a douche.

I wonder how Edward and Emmett turned out. I bet they're not complete assholes. They couldn't be, not with Carlisle and Esme involved in their childhoods.

I sighed deeply, and it seemed to echo through the empty house. Once I turned 15, Esme stopped hiring nannies and usually left me alone for months at a time in her giant house while she filmed movies. Which is actually what she is doing now. Apparently, she will be gone until November filming some stupid vampire movie with the hottest up-and-coming actor.

She's gone until November. There is absolutely nothing keeping me here. I could go back to Forks if I wanted to. And I do. More than anything. I miss my dad, and my friends, who are probably the most incredible guys. Jacob broke up with me. There is absolutely nothing for me here in LA.

With that in mind, I made my way to my room and began packing the essentials: my MacBook, my extensive CD collection (another thing that made me a freak to the kids at school), my guitars (all Gibson, one Joan Jett Blackheart, one amethyst B.B. King Lucille Limited, and one acoustic Songwriter Deluxe), my journal/songbooks, and any clothes/accessories I had that I actually liked, which ended up filling two suitcases.

Once I was packed, I grabbed the emergency debit card for the account I had been sneaking money into since I was thirteen (apparently banks don't care about age when your mother is Rene Dwyer) and put it in my wallet along with all of my essential cards and information, and then I went to the safe Rene had and grabbed a handful of bills, probably about ten grand, from there. I doubted Rene would notice, but I decided to leave a note explaining what I had done anyway.

The note was written, and all that was left to do was leave. I shoved my iPod and cell phone into my pockets, and put my wallet in the one purse I owned that I actually liked, a small silver/blue/purple sequined Coach purse with a chain link strap, something that I never in a million years would have imagined that I would have liked. I loaded all of my stuff into my silver Lexus IC S hardtop convertible, putting my suitcases and guitars in the surprisingly large trunk, and my computer, guitar equipment and boxes of CDs in the backseat.

I was about to climb into the car when I realized I was forgetting something. My bike. It was at that moment that I fully realized how much my mother had tried to buy my love as well.

I hooked the trailer I had gotten for the transportation of my motorcycle to the specially installed trailer ball on the back of my car, and carefully rolled my dark red and black Harley-Davidson Superlow into it, strapping it securely into place.

With that, I was finally able to get into my car. I punched the Forks Police Station into my GPS, and began my 20 hour drive home blasting Down With Webster.

_I built my soul on rock and roll  
But someone told me kids don't rock no more  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's time to win!_

I had left LA at 10:30 the previous morning, and had stopped to sleep for a few hours in an empty parking lot. Because of this, I arrived at the Forks Police Station at about 4:00 the next afternoon.

I walked into the station and right to the nearest desk.

"Hi. I'm looking for Charlie Swan?" I asked the young guy at the desk, obviously a rookie.

He looked me up and down quite obviously before answering, "May I ask what for?"

I blushed, realizing how revealing my outfit was (a pair of tight red short shorts made from a sweatpants material, and a loose, cropped white tee that exposed quite a bit of my stomach), and answered, "He's my father. But can you not tell him I'm here? I want to surprise him."

The officer's eyes immediately snapped from my legs to my eyes as he instructed me on where my dad's office was.

I made my way to the office before coming to a slightly open door that read 'Chief Swan'.

"Chief, huh? Who knew you had it in you, old man." I said jokingly, entering the office.

Turning around, Charlie looked slightly aggravated before his eyes landed on me, and he paled slightly. "Bells?"

"Yeah, dad. It's me." I said smiling. Before I could say anything else, I had been engulfed in a huge hug.

"I can't believe you're here. I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Yeah, well, I realized that I'm 17, I have a car, and Rene is somewhere shooting a movie until November. What better time was there for me to come back here?"

Laughing, he replied, "I guess that's true. She's going to be pissed when she finds out you're gone though."

"I'll be eighteen by the time she gets back to California. She won't be able to do anything."

"I guess that's true, isn't it? Listen Bells, I'm stuck here until 6:30, but here is a spare key so you can get into the house, I still live in the same one. You can go right ahead and get settled. I haven't changed your room at all, so you're free to do whatever you want with it."

"Okay, thanks dad. Do the Cullens still live next door? I might see if I can get Edward help me unload my car," I said laughing.

"They do," he replied, chuckling.

With one last hug, we said our goodbyes and I made my way to my car, before driving to my childhood home.

As I pulled into the driveway, I breathed a sigh of relief. I was finally home.

I climbed out of the car, and noticed to teenage boys in front of the Cullen house playing catch with a football. One of them was tall and extremely muscular with curly brown hair, the other was tall and lean, but still obviously muscular, with tousled bronze-ish hair. I closed the door a little extra loudly, and they both turned to see me.

"Sorry miss. The chief isn't home right now," the bronze haired boy, who could only be Edward, told me.

"I'm very much aware of that Eddie. I just got back from the police station to let him know that I'm back in town."

"Bella?" Edward said, confused.

I was able to nod briefly before I was swept up in a bone-crushing hug. "Bella-boo! I knew you'd come back to me eventually. The evil Rene couldn't keep you away forever!"

"Em. I need to breathe," I said. Once he put me down I continued, "But yeah, I'm back. Rene's away filming for the next five months, so I figured there was no time like the present to run away. Plus, I kind of missed my boys." I finished, smiling widely at the two of them.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a second hug, a much gentler one than the first, by Edward. "I missed you, Bells. So much," He muttered into my hair.

I squeezed him back, saying, "I missed you too," before pulling away slightly. "So. Who wants to help me unpack my crap?"

Both boys agreed to it pretty quickly, something I was grateful for.

"Bells, why do you have so many guitars?" Emmett asked, once all three had been laid out on my bed.

"Music was one of the only things that helped me get through living with Rene. Also, she wanted to buy my love, so it wasn't that difficult to convince her to buy them for me."

"So that's all of the stuff I need in here," I said, because my suitcases, CDs, equipment and computer had all been brought up as well, "but there's one more thing in the trailer that I need to put in the garage. Even though Charlie will probably kill me for owning it."

Their curiosity had been sparked, so the two boys followed me downstairs and up to the trailer that my bike was in. As I opened the door, they both gasped.

"Holy shit, Bells. That thing is gorgeous." Edward said.

"I know," I smiled proudly.

"Jasper's gonna be so freaking jealous when he sees this," Emmett said.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked. My curiosity spiking.

"Our friend. You'll love him, Bells. Him and my girlfriend Rose and Edward's girlfriend Alice are coming over tomorrow! You can meet them all then!" Emmett said, obviously very excited.

"Okay," I laughed, "Maybe you guys can all come over and help me paint my room," I said jokingly.

"Yeah we can!" Emmett explained, while Edward nodded his agreement.

"You should ask everyone else first…" I said.

"I'm sure they'll agree to it," Edward said as Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway.

"Hello boys. Thanks for helping Bella out."

"No problem sir. We should probably be going though. My mom's going to be calling us in for dinner any minute."

"Okay, boys. See you around," my father responded.

I hugged each of them quickly before turning to my father.

"Dad, I have to show you something. And please, please don't kill me for it."

"I can't imagine wanting to kill you for anything right now. I'm too happy to have you back," he smiled.

"You say that now," I said as I pulled open the door to the trailer, bracing myself for the yelling.

"That's a nice bike Bells. I trust you to be able to ride it. However, I do not want you riding it here in Forks unless it has been at least two days without rain, and there is no forecast for rain for that day."

"So, never then?" I asked jokingly.

He chuckled before moving it into the garage. We then moved the trailer around to the back of the house, and parked the car in the garage.

I spent the rest of the night with Charlie, just getting to know each other again. I was revelling in the fact that I could talk to my father again. Charlie had to work in the morning, and I was planning to wake up early to go get supplies for my room, so we went to bed around midnight.

I fell asleep feeling happier and more content than I had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMERL: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it**

I woke up at eight the next morning and immediately jumped in the shower of the ensuite bathroom that I had never properly appreciated as a child.

I showered and got ready quickly, checking the weather before pulling on a loose, kind of see-through blue and white top with ¾ length sleeves tucked into a pair of old light blue denim shorts. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and walked out of my room.

Deciding to stop somewhere for breakfast, since Charlie didn't appear to have any food, I slipped on a pair of grey Vans slip-ons.

Walking out the door, I grabbed my purse and my keys before realizing I didn't really know where to go to get this stuff.

I walked over to Edward's house and rang the doorbell, knowing Esme and Carlisle would be awake, if Carlisle was even home from the hospital.

Esme opened the door quickly and immediately enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Bella! It's so good to have you back home!" She exclaimed, pulling away slightly. "Look at you, you gorgeous girl," she said, holding me at arm's length.

"Hey, Esme. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful sweetie. The daughter I never had is finally home." She said, glowing with joy.

"Thanks Esme. I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too hun."

I smiled at her before asking if Edward was awake.

"I highly doubt it, but you can go on up to his room and see. Wake him up in any way you see fit."

I slipped my shoes off before running up to where I knew Edward's room to be. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. Hearing nothing but a muffled "Go away, mom," I entered the room

I flicked on the light before running over to Edward's bed and jumping on him. "Not your mom. Sorry kid," I said as I started tickling him. Edward's tickle-ishness had always been his biggest weakness, and I was hoping that hadn't changed.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He managed to ask between giggles.

"I came to see if you want to come supply shopping with me. We can call Emmett to come along too."

"Okay, okay. I'm up, you can stop tickling me. Go talk to my mom so I can get dressed."

I did as he asked, and fifteen minutes later, Edward walked into the kitchen wearing white and grey plaid shorts and a purple GK When Pigs Fly shirt.

"Do you want something to eat before you guys go out?" Esme asked.

"I was just going to stop at McDonalds or something, Esme. You don't need to go to any trouble."

"Your father has no food?" She asked, looking at me knowingly. "Stay here. I'll make you guys some waffles. Call Emmett. He can get his butt out of bed and come over here for my waffles, since you guys will be getting him anyway."

Edward pulled out his Blackberry to call Emmett, reminding me that I should stop somewhere and get a new phone while I was out.

"Em will most likely be here by the time the waffles are done" Edward said, evidently amused.

We settled into easy conversation, which continued after Emmett's arrival and through breakfast. I was amazed at how easily I fell into a routine with my old friends. They really had been my family, along with Charlie, while I was growing up. I wouldn't be the person I am today without Esme being there as a substitute mother.

I was just starting on my second waffle when Carlisle entered the house, obviously having just finished a graveyard shift.

"Morning everyone," he said, kissing Esme hello and nodding at Edward and Emmett.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen," I greeted, knowing he hated it when I called him that.

"Bella, how many times have I – wait a second. Bella?"

"In the flesh," I smiled. "There may have been some mild running away from my mother involved. Though, she won't know until November. It's not like she'll make any effort to contact me."

Carlisle shook his head before pulling me up to hug me. He sat down to eat something with us. Before long, Emmett and Edward had finished stuffing their faces full of food, and I mentioned that we should probably get going if we wanted to be back before their friends showed up to meet me.

"And help paint your room! They all agreed!" Emmett exclaimed.

"On that note, I'm going to go catch a few hours of shut-eye, since you kids won't be here to wake me up," Carlisle said before exiting the kitchen.

"I'm driving!" Edward said, running out the door to get his Escalade Hybrid, Emmett and I fighting over who got shotgun behind him.

I ended up winning the fight, and Edward pulled out of the driveway, with the windows down, since it was surprising warm and sunny for Forks.

"Okay, so where should we go?" I asked over the wind, turning the music down to allow myself to be heard.

"There's a Target, a Bed, Bath and Beyond, an Ikea and a Lowes in a plaza near the centre of town." Edward replied before he began to drive us there.

It only took about ten minutes to get to our destination, and I decided to go to Ikea first to choose bedding before going to Lowes to get paint.

Charlie had given me permission to do whatever I wanted with the room, and I intended to do just that.

As I entered Ikea, I immediately made my way towards the beds, knowing I would need a bigger bed than the one I had when I was nine. I chose a simple Queen sized "Grimen" bed frame, before moving to the bedding section.

As we arrived in the bedding section, I began to look around, and I saw one linen set that caused me to immediately envision what my room could look like. The duvet cover had a black base with stripes in varying shades of green, blue, purple and pink. The sheets were solid black, and the pillow cases matched the duvet cover.

I dragged the guys around the store with me picking out everything else I would need for my room, including an ottoman and a desk, as well as some stuff to decorate the bathroom with.

After we were done at Ikea, we went to Lowes, where I chose a dark grey-ish blue for my bedroom, and a bright turquoise for the bathroom. With that, we were done for the moment, and we made our way to my house.

The guys helped me to bring everything upstairs, where we dumped it all in Charlie's rarely used 'office.' Soon after that, Edward got a text from his girlfriend stating that she, Emmett's girlfriend, and Jasper were at his house.

The three of us trooped downstairs, where Emmett opened the door and yelled at his friends to come to my house. I stood to the side as Edward and Emmett greeted their girlfriends and Jasper before they turned to introduce me.

"Bella, this is Alice, my girlfriend," he said, indicating a tiny pixie-like girl with short black hair that made her baby blue eyes stand out against her pale skin, "and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend," Rosalie was gorgeous. Tall, though not quite as tall as me, with a body to rival Scarlett Johansson's, long blonde hair, and eyes that were almost violet in colour.

"Alice, Rose, this is our best friend from when we were kids, Bella." I shook hands with both girls (or tried to. Alice nearly threw herself at me in a hug), wondering why Edward hadn't introduced me to Jasper yet.

"And Jasper, this is Bella," I heard Edward say, so I turned to shake Jasper's hand. As I did so, my eyes fell upon the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He was tall, probably 6'4" to my 5'10", and had shaggy blond hair that fell perfectly into his piercingly grey eyes. As icing on the cake, he was wearing skinny jeans and an All Time Low tee from the My Small Package Tour. All Time Low happened to be my favourite band.

I shook his hand and immediately felt butterflies in my stomach. I had just met the guy, and I already had a crush on him. This was a problem.

"So, you guys really wanna help me paint my bedroom and bathroom?"

"We really just want to get to know you, and we figured this was a good place to start, since we'll be stuck in a room together for a few hours," Alice said, smiling widely.

"Okay. Let's go then." I said, gesturing for Edward or Emmett to go ahead of me. Both did, along with Alice and Rosalie, and I stopped to let Jasper go before me as well.

"Ladies first, darlin'" he said, gesturing for me to go first.

I nearly melted at the sound of his voice. It was deep and smooth, reminding me of honey, with just a hint of a southern drawl. I quickly stepped ahead of him, blushing and muttering a thanks.

As we arrived in my room, Edward and Emmett were already working on breaking up the old furniture (everything I needed had already been moved to Charlie's office) in order to make room for us to paint. Once that was done, we laid some plastic on the dark wood floors before pouring the paint out and getting to work.

The way my room was set up was strange, as it was almost as though it was two separate rooms. When you walked in, there was an area where the closet went, along with enough space for the chaise I had bought and a table. Then it continued into the bigger bedroom part that had more than enough room for a queen sized bed, a dresser, and any other necessities of a bedroom. That room connected to my bathroom. Because of this, everyone was painting a different wall at once

As we worked, I noticed that it was pretty quiet in the room. I put my paint roller down and quickly ran to Charlie's office, where my iPod and iHome were. I quickly plugged it in and put my iPod on shuffle, My Chemical Romance's Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) blasting out of the speaker.

I went back to the room and continued to paint, dancing a little to the music. I laughed as everyone began to sing as the chorus started, joining in myself. People who recognized good music. I already liked them.

We continued to paint, and when we were finished the first coat I turned down the music and ordered pizza.

When the pizza arrived, the six of us sat down and talked while we ate, Alice and Rose asking me question after question, and me answering them to the best of my ability.

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed half way through my third slice. "We totally have to take you shopping tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow may not be the best day Alice. I'm going to have to put my room together," I laughed.

"I can come over and help again," Edward offered.

"I'll come as well," Jasper put in, just as Emmett yelled "Me too!"

"Okay. Well, you're all welcome again, but you really don't need to help me put stuff together. Well, maybe the bed. And the wardrobe system. Hm. You guys will come in handy. We can go shopping the day after tomorrow if you're free Alice. I'm definitely going to need some clothes to fill that closet with."

"Yay!" Alice said, clapping her hands.

The boys quickly finished off the pizzas, and then the six of us went back upstairs to finish painting.

We were done painting the bedroom by eleven, and everyone left soon after that, Jasper being the last.

"Hey, Bella. It was real nice of you to have all of us over, even if you did put us to work," he said, giving me the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen, "but, um, tomorrow when we're over, how 'bout a game of twenty questions? I'd really like to get to know you better."

"That sounds awesome. I'll see you tomorrow Jasper," I said, smiling.

I went to sleep on the couch that night feeling giddier than I ever had, including the night after Jacob asked me out.

The next morning I woke up bright and early, and didn't bother showering as I knew I had a full day of manual labour ahead of me.

I went into Charlie's office to grab clothes, pulling on the paint-splattered jean shorts from the day before, and a tight blue tank top.

I grabbed a Pop Tart from the box I found in the cupboard and ate it quickly, before running to brush my teeth and throw my hair in a messy bun.

I decided that it was probably best to get the bed frame and wardrobe/closet thing into my room before everyone arrived, so I dragged the boxes into the parts of my room they would need to be in.

A few minutes after I finished that, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs, and opened the door, revealing all three guys.

"Hey guys," I greeted, "should we get started?"

They all nodded and then followed me up the stairs to my room. Emmett and Edward got to work setting up the bed, while Jasper and I sat down with the wardrobe system.

"We definitely got stuck with the more difficult task." Jasper pointed out.

"Yeah, but Edward got stuck with Emmett," I smirked, causing Jasper to laugh.

"So how about that game of 20 questions?" He asked.

"What is your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Blue. You answer your question than I ask another one?"

"Sounds good. Pale green."

"Why did you come to Forks?"

"Because my mother is a crazy bitch who took me away from my life when I was nine to use me as a publicity stunt and I got sick of it."

"My dad got transferred here when I was fourteen,"

"Where did you come from?"

"Texas."

"Los Angeles"

"Favourite animal?"

We continued like that, asking each other any question we could think of until the wardrobe was finished. When it was, we looked over at Edward and Emmett to see that they were just finishing the bed as well.

"Seriously, guys? It took you as long to put together the bed as it took us to put together the closet, which is probably twice as complicated." I mocked.

Edward glared at me, while Emmett just said, "it was hard!"

"That's what she said." Jasper and I said at the same time.

"So, if you guys want to stick around, I'll feed you and then you can help me put together some of the other furniture?" I said, hopefully looking innocent and convincing.

"Depends on what you want to feed us," Emmett said.

"I actually have no idea what Charlie has in the way of food, so we're going to improvise," I said, smiling.

We ended up just having sandwiches, something it appeared Charlie had often. "I need to go grocery shopping so badly," I mentioned.

"That's probably a good idea," Edward joked. "My mom would die if she knew how little food your father had in his house."

"Speak of the devil," I said as the front door opened and I heard Charlie hanging up his gun.

"Hey dad!" I called

"Hey, Bells, boys," he greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're home early," I commented.

"Nothing much was happening at the station. I'm on call, but I doubt anything will come of it."

"Well, since you're home you can help us set up my room," I joked. "And when it's done, you can come grocery shopping with me. Honestly, man, how did you survive on your own?"

"My mom had him over for dinner a lot," Edward said, laughing. "Speaking of, she wants all of you to come over for dinner tonight. Alice is going to be there too."

"I can't, bro. Rosie and I have a date, or I would for sure. You know how much I love Esme's cooking," Emmett said, looking a little disappointed.

"It's cool, Em. I understand," Edward said.

"Bella?" Charlie said, looking at me.

"I'm down if you are,"

"Okay, then. Looks like we'll be there Edward."

"I'll be there too. My parents are out of town again, so I would've been on my own anyway," Jasper said, smiling.

"Okay, cool. I'll text her and then we can get back to work."

Edward texted his mom quickly, and then we made our way upstairs.

"Dammit. I still need to get a new phone." I said, slightly offhandedly.

"We'll go before we go grocery shopping," Charlie said as he entered my room.

"Okay, so what do we have to do?" Emmett asked.

I led the way into Charlie's office and pointed at the boxes containing the desk, and nightstands.

Each of the guys grabbed a box, and we all went to work putting everything together. It didn't take long, and everything was together by three.

"Okay. You guys need to leave so I can put the room the way I want it. What time does your mom want us over for dinner, Edward?"

"She said around six. So pretty much any time between five and six works."

"Okay. I will be ready," I smiled before kicking the guys out of my room, and saying my goodbyes to Emmett.

I got to work setting the room up exactly as I had pictured it. I pushed the bed into the centre of the left wall, and made it before placing a small black nightstand with a door on it on either side of the bed. I pushed the desk into the left corner of the room, and put a small vanity table of the same design as the nightstands in the opposite corner, placing a small black stool in front of it and lining my guitars up on their stands between them.

I then moved to the closet portion of the room, dragging the chaise in to be kitty-cornered between the entrance and right walls, placing a third night stand beside it. After that, I hung an orange framed full-body mirror I had bought on the wall that came out of the far side of the closet. Then I set up all of the lights before it got dark. The ceiling lights that shone on the closet and mirror had already been installed, but I put a lamp with a small, round, black base and black shade with thin white stripes every couple of inches on the table beside the chaise, and a lamp with a completely clear base and black shade beside the bed. I then put a large, white ball lamp over the middle ceiling fixture. Then I threw the splotchy purple shag rug down in front of the closet before going back to Charlie's office to grab all of the accessories I had bought.

I put several throw pillows on the bed, mostly black, but some a shade of pink, purple, blue, or green that matched some of the stripes on the duvet cover. I also put a throw pillow on the chaise that was pink with purple and orange splotches. Then I hung the sheer black curtains in front of my full length window.

After that, I hung up the long black collage frame filled black and white pictures I had from my trip to Europe of some of the most beautiful landmarks above my bed, and placed a couple of framed pictures from my childhood in Forks on the desk and one of the night stands. I hung a round mirror with swirl accents on top above the vanity, at the level of my face when I was sitting. I finished by setting up my computer, printer, novels and CDs on the desk.

When the bedroom was done, I quickly unpacked my clothes, setting up all of my makeup, hairbrush, etc. on the vanity, before moving into the bathroom to set up my hygiene products.

Once everything was set up, I checked the clock on my iHome, which was set up on the right nightstand. 4:00. It had only taken an hour to set up the room? It felt like longer. Regardless, I needed to get ready, so I quickly stripped my clothes, throwing them in the hamper before jumping in the shower.

Getting out of the shower, I dried off quickly and wrapped myself in my robe before making my way into my room. When I opened the door into my bedroom I nearly screamed.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"Edward asked me to come over and help you get ready for Esme's dinner. She has requested that everyone dress up for the occasion, and we both assumed that it was unlikely that you had brought anything very dressy with you," she responded, prompting me to look at her outfit: a light pink sleeveless blouse with a scooped neck ad ruffles down the front, along with buttons down the middle tucked into a high-waisted black skirt that fell to mid-thigh.

"Okay. Yeah, I figured I would have time to go shopping before I went to anything that required semi-formal attire."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here then," she beamed. "Go put on a strapless bra and some underwear, then come back here so I can do your hair and makeup quickly.

I did as she instructed, and sat quietly as she blow dried my hair.

When she was done blow drying it, she said, "Okay. So, your hair falls perfectly into waves, so we're just going to leave it. And I haven't actually seen you wear makeup yet, so I'm just going to keep that simple."

She appeared to be talking to herself, so I just sat there while she worked on my face.

When she was done, she ushered me into the dressing area of my room where a dress was laid out on the chaise. I put it on and then went to look in the mirror. The dress was strapless and fell to about mid-thigh with a tight body that loosened into a tiered ruffle skirt. It was black with little flowers in varying shades of pink with white and green mixed in all over it. An elastic black belt around the waist completed it. Alice had left my hair to fall in waves to just under my shoulder blades and had just barely done my makeup with some black eyeliner and mascara to enhance my eyes and a clear gloss on my lips.

"What do you think?" she asked, clearly proud of herself.

"It looks awesome Alice. Thanks," I said, hugging her small frame.

"Of course you look good. This is me we're talking about. And I did work extra hard to make sure you look good for a certain blonde-haired friend of mine," she muttered, clearly not meaning for me to hear it.

I ignored her comment and mentioned that we should probably go. We made our way downstairs, collecting Charlie from where he was sitting in the living room watching TV in dress pants, a white button down shirt, and a navy blue tie.

We made our way to the Cullen's house, where Esme opened the door, hugging Alice and I and complimenting us excessively.

"The boys are down in the basement, probably playing some sort of video game. You can go on down," She instructed.

As we walked into the Cullen's game room, which had been thoroughly renovated since the last time I had seen it, I nearly lost my breath. He was wearing tight, dark jeans, and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest over it. Boy cleaned up good.

I quickly stopped myself from staring and walked over to sit beside him, noticing he was playing some racing game with Edward.

I cheered Jasper on, while Alice did the same for Edward, and before long, we were called up for dinner.

At the end of the night I returned home, exhausted, changing quickly before climbing into bed and falling into dreams about Jasper.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the summer passed by in a blur of hanging out with Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper, just getting to know them all, shopping with the girls (and ending up with ridiculous amounts of clothes in the process) and playing endless amounts of video games with the guys. I also got a new phone (white Blackberry Torch. I am in love with it), and convinced Charlie to come grocery shopping with me so we have actual food in the house.

Before I knew it, it was the day before the first day of school, and Alice had somehow convinced Charlie to let me stay over at her house.

Alice, Rose and I settled ourselves on Alice's bed, and I mentally prepared myself for the night of girl talk.

"So, Bells. Have you figured out what you're going to do about Jasper yet?" Rose asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

I started. I didn't think I had made my crush on him that obvious. Blushing, I answered, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on, Bella. You're so in love with him it's slightly ridiculous. Don't worry. You haven't been obvious about it. Rose and I are just super perceptive. We've caught your gaze lingering on him a little longer than necessary once or twice. Oh, and you talk in your sleep," Alice said, causing my blush to deepen.

"Okay, so I like him. And I'm not going to do anything about it, because there is absolutely no way he will ever feel the same way about me."

"That's where you're wrong. You forget that Jasper and I are step-siblings. And we're actually quite close, believe it or not. And as a result of that, he tells me things. Like his feelings for a certain tall, gorgeous, brunette friend of ours."

"First of all, I only fit two of those categories, tall and brunette. Second, I really don't want to make a fool of myself, so confessing my love is completely out of the question."

"Shut up, Bells. You're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. And Jasper likes you. So, Rosalie and I are going to come up with a plan to help you confess your feelings."

"Fine. But can we drop this now?" When they both nodded I continued, "So I finally convinced Charlie to let me take my motorcycle to school tomorrow."

"You have a motorcycle?" They asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I rode it more than once over the summer. I can't believe I never mentioned it."

"What kind?" Rose asked.

"Harley Davidson - "

"Jasper is going to be so jealous. That's his dream bike, but his mom got him a Honda for his sixteenth birthday. He's not allowed to ask for another one until Christmas this year," Rose mentioned.

"Plan!" Alice yelled, "It's not a plan for you to tell him you like him, but you should pick him up for school tomorrow on your bike. Maybe let him drive it. You can wrap your arms around him, sit close to him," Alice said, teasing in her tone.

"Fine," I said, pulling out my phone. Neither of them would let me get out of this, so I might as well give in easily.

I sent Jasper a message quickly, saying _Hey. I'm gonna pick you up for school tomorrow. Don't ask why. Just trust me._

_Ok? I'll be ready to go at 7:45 _was his reply. I confirmed the time before sliding my phone back into my pocket and glancing at Alice's clock.

"It's pretty late," I said, noticing that it was 11:00, "We should go to sleep. I don't want to look like a zombie on my first day."

The next morning I was the first to wake without the alarm at six, so I decided, since I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyway, to jump in the shower before Alice and Rose woke up.

I showered quickly, singing quietly to myself the whole time.

_It was like a time bomb set into motion  
We knew that we were destined to explode  
And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage  
You know I'm never gonna let you go  
We're like a time bomb  
Gonna lose it, let's diffuse it  
Baby, we're like a time bomb  
But I need it  
Woluldn't have it any other way_

As I walked into Alice's room I noticed both of them were awake and staring at me.

"Dude. You never told us you can sing," Rose said, looking slightly shocked.

"I don't really do it a lot. Like, I write music, and I knew my voice was decent due to Rene's attempts to force me into a recording contract, but it was never really something I thought I was great at. Which is why I didn't tell you guys. Also, sorry I woke you up."

"The alarm went off, and we heard you singing. You're incredible. But we all need to get ready for school, so we will discuss your hidden talents later."

I got ready as they showered, blow drying my hair so it fell in its natural waves, and putting on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, a bronze eye shadow, and nude lip gloss. I pulled on a pair of dark indigo skinny jeans and a loose, white tank top that had Tweety bird dressed as a sailor on it and 'Ahoy Matey' written above the picture. When Alice and Rose returned to Alice's room to get ready I told them I had to go home to get my books together, something I had forgotten to do the night before, and get my bike ready, and then pick up Jasper. They nodded in understanding and I left.

When I got home I ran up to my room throwing the notebooks and writing stuff I had bought into my silver Coach Madison Shoulder Bag, throwing my wallet, phone and iPod into it and grabbing my black, leather ankle boots with the three studded buckles before running downstairs. In the kitchen I checked the clock quickly (7:20) before pulling on my boots, grabbing my bag and leather riding jacket, and running out the door.

When I got into the garage, I put my bag in the saddlebag before putting on my perfectly fitting jacket with the zipper that sat slightly left of the centre, putting on my plain black ¾ helmet and climbing on the bike.

As I put the key in the ignition I couldn't help but relax. There was something about riding this bike that was so calming. I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to Jasper's house quickly, knowing I would be a little bit early.

As I pulled into the driveway of the Whitlock/Hale house, I parked and turned the bike off as quickly as I could. I got off the bike, putting the kickstand down before taking my helmet off.

When Jasper walked out of the house in black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt, he couldn't have looked any more shocked.

"This is yours?"

"Hells yeah. This is my baby. Rose mentioned that you have a bike, and I figured you might want to driver her?"

He nodded blankly, staring at the bike as though Christmas had come early.

"Okay, well you're gonna need your helmet. And maybe a jacket of some sort. The wind makes it kind of cold."

He nodded again before running inside and re-emerging less than five minutes later.

"Okay," he said. "Let's do this."

I laughed, putting his bag in the saddlebag as he got on the bike, and then climbing on behind him.

"Are you good if I put my arms around your waist? Or would you rather I held on to –" I cut myself off as I realized this bike was really only meant for one person, so there was nothing to hold on to.

"You can hold onto me," he laughed. I cautiously wrapped me arms around his waist, revelling in how muscular he felt, even under a leather jacket.

We got to school quickly, and as we pulled in, I could feel everyone staring at us. Downfall of being the new girls and spending your entire summer with the same five people: no one knew who you were, and therefore, everyone stared. All the time. I was not looking forward to that.

I climbed off the bike once Jasper turned it off, taking of my helmet before running a hand through my hair to fix it quickly and grabbing my bag out of the saddlebag. Jasper did the same before glancing around the parking lot.

"So. We appear to be the centre of everyone's attention," he said, offhandedly.

"New girl," I said, raising my hand a little. "I figured I would get more than a few stares. Arriving on the back of a motorcycle being driven by a hot guy will probably only increase them."

He raised an eyebrow at me before saying, "You think I'm hot?"

"It's kind of obvious, isn't it? Now help me find the office. I still need to pick up my schedule."

As we walked across the parking lot we were joined by Alice and Rose.

"You guys look like you're ready for a runway," I said, and they did. Alice was dressed in a pair light denim cuffed shorts and a white v-neck tank top with large blue, pink, and purple flowers embroidered on it, lace trimming on the neck, and a fitted band at the waist paired with nude cork-wedge heels. Her dark hair was spiked as usual, and her makeup was simple except for the bright pink lipstick. Rose looked just as good, dressed in loose-ish, navy high-waisted shorts with a white cable knit top tucked into it. The top had random flecks of red spread throughout it, and she wore nude slingback heels. Her hair fell in waves down her back, and, her makeup was similar to Alice's, except her lipstick was old Hollywood red.

"It's the first day of school. We have to let people know that we're serious about fashion," Alice said.

I laughed at her serious expression before following Jasper into what I assumed was the office.

I alked up to the secretary, and she greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan. Today is my first day, and I was wondering if I could get a schedule."

I was given my schedule and a map, and then stepped out of the office to look at it. However, before I could so much as glance at it, Jasper had snatched it out of my hand and was looking it over with Aloice and Rose.

"You have English first period with Edward and I, Government second with Rose, Trig third with all of us, Spanish fourth with Alice, Edward and Emmett, lunch with all of us, Biology with Alice, Edward, and Emmett after lunch, and Gym with me last," Jasper explained before handing back my schedule.

"Well, that's relieving. I know someone in all my classes who can tell me how to get to my other classes,"

"And now we just need to find your locker. Which shouldn't be hard, because it's right across the hall from mine," Alice said, clapping her hands excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter, nor do I own Twilight or anything associated with it. Also, I am so incredibly sorry it took me so long to update this. Lack of inspiration paired with the pressure of finishing my first year of university with decent marks.**

**BPOV**

I spent all of that night preparing myself for my audition the next day after school. I was ridiculously nervous about singing in front of people, but it was a risk I was going to have to take.

The next day I sat in the auditorium for an hour before my name was called. When it was I took a deep breath before grabbing my bag and making my way to the stage.

I sat down on the provided stool, getting my acoustic out of it's case, before turning to the mic. "Hi. Um, I'm Bella Swan, and this is Candles." I said before I began playing.

_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone_

All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

Lost sight, couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste

You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face

Lost sight, couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

One day you will wake up  
With nothing but you're sorrys  
And someday you will get back  
Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright 

As I finished I heard applause from the people remaining in the auditorium and sighed happily before moving off the stage. It was an original song, and I had been incredibly scared to perform my music in front of a judging audience. I was doing the same for the talent show, though, so I figured I should get the initial performance out of the way.

As I walked back to my seat, intending to watch the rest of the auditions, Alice and Rose waved me over to them.

"Bells! That song was incredible!" Rose whispered as I sat down, since the next act was already on stage.

I blushed, but didn't have time to respond as Alice asked, "Who was it about?"

I told them I'd explain everything when we were alone, noticing Mike Newton glancing at us curiously from his seat in front of us.

As soon as the three of us arrived at my house, where the guys were supposed to meet us, Alice and Rose bombarded me with questions about who the song was about.

"It's about my ex-boyfriend from L.A., John. He was a total ass, but I didn't realize that until about the time I was getting ready to break up with him. Basically, we started going out in April of sophomore year, and I accepted his invitation purely out of shock. I was the school freak, so, obviously, I got zero invitations to hang out with anyone. And then, suddenly, this beautiful, popular boy was asking me out. We went out and I was surprised how well we got along, how much we had in common, how much obvious chemistry we had. I started to fall in love with him from he first date and, after six months of dating, I told him, thinking we were past the point where it was too soon to confess love. From there, even though he told me he loved me too, he was more and more distant. It was disconcerting, but only made me cling harder to him. Eventually, towards the end of junior year, his best friend, Jake, who is actually one of the nicest guys I've ever met, pulled me aside and confessed that Jake had actually asked me out on a dare/bet in which he would try to make me desirable, and then publicly humiliate me at the big end of school party when he would confess all of this in front of everyone. So, I broke up with him at the end of that week, cried for the entire weekend, decided he wasn't worth my tears, and wrote that song."

I had been so wrapped up in explaining my story that I hadn't heard the guys come into the house.

"So, who wants to take a road trip to Los Angeles to kick some ass," Emmett said, punching his palm while Edward and Jazz nodded their assent.

"No one is going to LA," I said. "Don't waste the gas or the effort on that douche. In the end he failed anyway, since he couldn't very well convince the entire school he had gone out with me on a dare without his spectacle."

Rose rubbed my back gently, telling Emmett that violence wouldn't solve anything and that I appeared to be over it anyway.

"Exactly," I affirmed. "Anyways, weren't we suppose to go shopping for that party Alice is throwing on Friday?"

I spent the rest of the week trying to write the song I was going to sing to Jasper at the talent show. I ha the entirety of the music done, but the only section of words I could come up with were the few I had written in my song idea journal the night I met him: _please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you._I just couldn't get a chorus to form around them. Maybe I was trying too hard.

That Friday I was whisked to Alice's right after school, where Rose, the boys and I helped to set up and make sure there was enough alcohol to keep those that didn't bring any happy. Alice's parents had an extensive liquor cabinet and, since they were never around, they pretended not to notice when it went missing.

After the house was all set up, Alice, Rose and I showered while the boys went down to Alice's game room to distract themselves.

The three of us set up shop in Alice's room where I was the first to have my hair and makeup done by the two of them since I was "the most work since she can't do any of this on her own." I was slightly offended until I realized that Alice was right. However, I was still annoyed when, even after my hair and makeup was done and Alice and Rose were working on their makeup and each others hair, I wasn't allowed to put clothes on.

"We all have to step out together!" Alice maintained stubbornly.

Eventually, the two of them were done, and I was forced into Alice's walk-in closet where the mirror was hidden behind some secret door or something. I dressed quickly, noticing the lack of shoes, before stepping out of the closet and gasping. My friends were stunning. There was no way I could compare.

Alice was dressed in a peach and gold sequined spaghetti-strapped mini dress that she had paired with a simple pair of nude peep-toes. Her eyes were outlined in dark liner, making them seem even bluer than usual, while she kept her lips simple with a lipstick just a shade darker than her lips. Alice's hair had been straightened to perfection, falling in a neat bob that reached the middle of her cheeks.

Rose's outfit was much simpler than Alice's, but looked incredible in her tight spaghetti-strapped romper with a floral print on a black base paired with black peep-toes. Her hair had been left wavy and pulled back into an effortless-looking ponytail, her eyes rimmed in a light purple, making her eyes appear almost violet, and her lips coated in a clear gloss.

Finally, Alice allowed me to stand in front of a mirror and I gasped a little bit. She had dressed me in a navy bandeau top layered under a sheer white lace off-the-shoulder tee tucked into a white mini with a navy waistband and two navy stripes from the waistband to the hem. My eyes had been left to look natural, while my lips were painted in a bright red, with my hair falling in waves to the middle of my back. I smiled widely before turning around and hugging them both tightly.

"Thank you guys so much. This is amazing." I squealed.

"Don't thank us too much," Rose laughed. "You're the gorgeous girl that's so easy to work with."

I blushed before Alice handed me a pair of black ankle booties with at least a four inch heel. I slipped them on before I made my way downstairs.

"Well don't you boys look dashing," I smiled as I walked into the game room where they had returned after getting dressed.

And they did look good. Edward was wearing khaki-coloured pants with a white tee, black cardigan with 3 grey stripes on each shoulder, and grey keds. Emmett was wearing black straight-leg jeans with a black and white plaid hoodie-shirt and black faux-leather lace-ups. Jasper looked incredible in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that said something about honey badger's on the front and an unbuttoned grey vest with red Converse.

They turned their heads to me briefly before turning back to their game. It took about three seconds for all of their heads to snap back to me after the game had been paused.

"Whoa Bells. You actually look like a girl! It's pretty hot," Emmett commented while I flicked him in the ear for the "actually look like a girl" part. "Ow! I'm just saying. Geez."

"Yeah, well even if I do look like a girl for once," I said rolling my eyes, "I can still kick your ass at Halo."

"Bella! You can't beat me at Halo. That happened like one time and I swear it was a fluke!"

"It's definitely happened every time we've played Halo" Jasper put in, laughing.

Emmett sputtered while I said, "If you're so sure you can beat me, let's play."

And play we did. And I beat Emmett. Again.

As he pouted, Rose came downstairs to tell us that people were starting to show up so we should probably get upstairs unless we wanted to get locked in the games room for the night.

The party was everything one would expect a high school party at a popular girl's house to be like. Loud, crowded and reeking of alcohol. I generally kept to myself, walking around the main floor and stopping to talk to anyone who stopped me.

I got many compliments on my outfit from the girls present, but got thoroughly creeped out when Mike Newton began to follow me around yelling something about how "sexy" I was.

Right before I started to get really annoyed, my eyes met Jasper's and he beckoned me over to him. Sighing with relief, I quickly made my way across the room to him.

"Thanks," I said with relief as I stood next him.

"Newton's a dumbass. You looked like you were going to punch him. Figured I would prevent you from drawing even more attention to yourself," he laughed. "Care to dance?"

I took his offered hand and we made our way into the crowd of writhing bodies. We danced for a while until the music suddenly changed tempo, Adele's Turning Tables starting to play.

Slow dancing with Jasper, it was like we were the only two people in the world. Everything seemed to vanish except for us and the music.

As the song came to a close, Jasper whispered, "do you want to go somewhere quiet and just hang out for a while. I don't really like parties all that much."

I nodded and he led me down to the games room.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked curiously.

"Another game of twenty questions?"

And so the game commenced. Nothing really stuck in my mind except for Jasper's answer to his favourite memory.

"I was sixteen, and my family went to Italy for two weeks. We visited Capri, this little island you get to by boat. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The colour of the water, the beauty of the flora and the town itself. I was wonder struck."

Wonder struck. No one said things like that anymore. The word stuck in my head.

I was also quite embarrassed to tell Jasper my guilty pleasure artist: Enrique Igleisias, and to confess that Hero is one of my favourite songs of all time.

Eventually we went back upstairs, and rejoined the party, but that time with Jasper only helped to make me love him even more.

When I got home the next day, I couldn't help but think of the previous night and my time spent with Jasper. I was, to use his words, wonder struck by him. That was the perfect way to put it. As I was thinking, I was suddenly hit by inspiration. Lyrics flooded into my brain and I ran up the stairs to write them out as quickly as possible.

I spent the time leading up to the talent show practising as much as I could and, too soon, the big night arrived.

I sat backstage watching the other acts perform, having been informed that I would be closing the show. I nervously paced through the first four acts before Alice and Rose came and dragged me away to get ready. Silly me, thinking I would be able to get myself ready for pouring my heart out to a guy I was sure was way out of my league.

Turns out, they had somehow managed to raid my closet, as I was wearing one of my favourite tank tops (black and grey striped All Time Low I Feel Like Dancing with red accents). They left my hair wavy giving me a black straw fedora to place on my head. My eyes had been accentuated with dark liner and mascara, my lips coated with a clear gloss. The thrust a pair of red peep-toe platform heels at me before sending me back to side stage in time to catch the end of the third-to-last act.

The sophomore made her way off stage and the MC announced Jasper in a way that caused a stab of jealousy in Bella's abdomen. Shaking it off, she watched as he sat down on the stool she would soon be occupying with his acoustic, speaking into the mic.

"So, there's this girl. And she's pretty incredible, so I decided to publicly declare my feelings at this thing," he started, laughing a little along with the audience as my heart sunk. There was no way that girl was me. "Anyways, a couple weeks ago, she told me that this was one of her favourite songs, so I decided to sing it for her to let her know that I want to be her hero."

I gasped as Jasper began the song, recognizing it immediately.

_Would you dance,  
If I asked you to dance  
Would you run  
And never look back  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight_

I was nearly crying as Jasper sang, his voice wrapping around the words beautifully. For some reason, I hadn't expected him to be as incredibly talented as he was and it made my knees feel a little weak. It was a good thing I had yet to put on the shoes Alice had given me, or I would have fallen over for sure.

I smiled hugely as he finished the song, even though I knew I wouldn't even be able to interact with him until after I had performed my song.

He finished the song in a whisper, glancing at me, presumably to gauge my reaction, before thanking the audience and walking off his designated side of the stage, opposite the side I was standing on.

My name was announced quickly, and I made my way onto the stage nervously. I had never even sung in front of this many people, let alone performed an original song declaring my love.

"Hi. Um, I'm Bella Swan," I began nervously. "So, I wrote this song for someone that is incredibly special to me, even though he doesn't know just how much I love him. I had a really hard time putting my feelings into words until, a couple weeks ago, we were talking, and he used a phrase to describe something that just stuck in my brain. I hope he can figure out that this song is about him based on that word." With that, I began to play my acoustic, knowing the backing mix I had made would join in soon.

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say, is it was enchanting to meet you_

You're eyes whispered 'have we met?'  
'Cross the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say was I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say 'hey'  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck

_Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh_

_This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please, don't be in love with_someone__else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you_

This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck  
Dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please, don't be in love with someone else  
Please, don't have somebody waiting on you

I bowed quickly before making my way off stage in the direction I knew Jasper had gone. I got backstage, looking around wildly before I caught a glimpse of the back of his honey-curl covered head.

I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and I noticed that, in the shoes I was wearing, we were almost eye-level.

"I liked your performance a lot," I said, blushing a little.

"Are you kidding? Your song was amazing Bella!" He responded.

I blushed again. "Thanks. It's about you," I managed to say before his lips were on mine and I was experiencing the best kiss of my life,

We broke apart slowly and I smiled widely, noticing he was doing the same.

"I love you Bella. I think I have since the moment I met you," He whispered.

"I love you, too Jazz," I smiled before kissing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey all! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I don't really have an excuse other than lack of motivation, and spending a lot of time catching up with friends from home/seeing friends from school. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**PS. The albums and songs mentioned in this chapter belong to their respective artists, not me. And, again, I do not own Twilight :)**

**BPOV**

Since the talent show had been on a Thursday, I woke up for the school the next day feeling happier than I had in a really long time. Jasper liked me back. He told me he loves me. He sang me one of my favourite songs in front of the entire school.

I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I knew Charlie had already left for the day, so, after blasting Maroon 5's new album I showered quickly. Entering my room again, I made my way over to my dressing area. I pulled on a bra and underwear and a pair of midnight blue skinny jeans before going through my morning routine. Once I had dried my hair and applied some natural-looking makeup, I switched my CD to Marianas Trench's Masterpiece Theatre before choosing the rest of my outfit. I settled on a white v-neck tee, with The Beatles written in a red heart, grabbing my grey All Time Low zip up with their skull logo-thing on the left side, and 'Foolish Young and In Love' written on the back with black Cons, before making my way downstairs.

I grabbed a banana for breakfast, walking around the downstairs grabbing anything that I needed for school that was scattered around. I stuffed it all into my white Chanel tote, pulled on my shoes and sweater, grabbed my keys and wallet off the table by the door, and left the house.

I started towards my car, texting Alice to let her know I was leaving, before looking up and stopping short at the sight of the gorgeous man, dressed in blue skinny jeans, an All Time Low tee, and a purple hoodie, leaning against a black Range Rover Supercharged, a car I had looked at myself before deciding I wanted a convertible.

"Hey." I said walking over to Jasper and kissing him quickly.

"Hey gorgeous. I thought you might like a ride to school," He said, smiling softly.

"That would be wonderful," I said as he opened the door for me.

As we drove to school, he seemed to be nervously fidgeting with the steering wheel. The sight made me nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked quietly as we pulled into the parking lot.

"What? No, of course not. I'm just nervous about something I'm going to ask you," He paused briefly before continuing. "Would you maybe want to go out with me tonight? I mean, you don't have to. I don't really know why you would want to, but - "

He was silenced as I placed my hand over his mouth. "I would love to go out with you tonight. I don't know why you were so nervous. I professed my love for you in front of the entire school last night. Obviously I want to date you," I laughed.

"I guess that makes sense," He said, blushing slightly.

I laughed again before kissing him on the nose and getting out of the car.

"I was going to open your door for you," He pouted before grabbing my hand. I smiled as we walked over to the picnic table our friends were sitting at.

The morning passed by uneventfully, the only difference in routine being Jasper somehow being able to walk me to all of my classes, holding my hand on the way there and kissing me quickly before he ran to his own class.

However, things took a turn for the worse when, as I was walking into the cafeteria with Jasper and Emmett, we were randomly stopped by Lauren, widely known as being the schools resident bitch, and for having a huge crush on Jasper. Obviously, this conversation could not go well.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Little Bella living in a fantasy world. How much did you have to pay Perry here to pretend to go out with you? Especially because everyone knows that he's obviously in love with me, just like every other boy in this school."

It took me a second to process what she had said after calling Jasper "Perry." Could she possible have chosen a more horrendous nickname?

Once I had gathered my thoughts, I started to stick up for myself, "Listen skank. Everyone here knows that you are in love with Jasper –"

"Who, for the record, is in love with Bella Swan." Jasper interjected.

I smiled before continuing, "so obviously, you should just stay out of our lives, get one of your own, and fuck off."

"Pfft. Whatever Bella. Stop deluding yourself. I know that you're paying him to say these things." Lauren continued.

Jasper laughed, shaking his head, before quickly pulling me to him and kissing me passionately. I didn't care that he was just proving a point, or that we were in a cafeteria full of people, two of whom were like brothers to me, and just as protective as one would expect. All I could think about in that moment was Jasper's lips on me, and the warmth that the kiss was spreading throughout my entire body.

I pulled away slowly to see Lauren storming out of the room, everyone else staring in awe, and Emmett twitching slightly.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, prompting him to say, "Dude. I know that Lauren's a bitch, but you just made out with my baby sister in front of everyone. Not cool, bro. If you were anyone else I'd have punched you by now."

"Emmett, you make out with my stepsister in front of the entire world, all the time. You really can't say anything." Jasper laughed before grabbing my hand and heading to the lunch line.

When we got to the table, I made sure the boys were involved in their own conversation before turning to Alice and Rose. "I'm gonna need your help tonight. I'm going out with Jasper, and I have a pretty good idea of what I want to wear, but the accessorizing/makeup/hair will be a problem."

They agreed to help immediately, and we turned to join the boys' conversation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After school that day, Alice and Rose rode home with me, having received rides from their respective boyfriends that morning. We walked into my room, and I immediately pulled out the dress I was planning on wearing, something I knew neither of them were aware I owned.

Alice gawked at the dress, well Rose exclaimed, "Bella! That dress is seriously hot. Why didn't I know you owned it?"

"Rene made me wear it to a premiere last year. I know I look good in it, because I got hit on by some pretty famous guys so –"

"Wait, who hit on you?" Alice interjected.

"Um, the guy from that Nicholas Sparks movie with Miley Cyrus, Zac Efron, and one of the Jonas Brothers? I don't know which one. I always get them confused..."

I was interrupted by squealing.

"Seriously, Bella. How can you not realize how hot you are when guys that hot are hitting on you?" Rose asked.

"I wasn't really raised in an environment where good self-esteem could develop. Anyways, I figured I could wear this and a pair of tights, because it's pretty cool outside now and you guys could figure out what to do with my face and hair. And also maybe text Jasper and ask if a dress is too formal..." I said with realization dawning.

Rosalie did that, while Alice flitted about my room, choosing accessories from the various places I stored them.

"Jasper says a dress is great, and then something cheesy about you looking beautiful no matter what you're wearing. Also, he'll pick you up at six." Rosalie announced.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed as I blushed. "Now, sit your ass down woman, so I can do your hair."

I spent the next couple of hours sitting at my vanity while Alice and Rose tried out different looks.

They were finally finished at 5:45, giving me just enough time to get dressed and glance myself over before Jasper arrived.

After I was dressed, I looked in my full-length mirror and immediately went to hug my best friends.

"You guys are the best. I look incredible." And I did. The dress I had chosen was a simple black bandage-style dress. It had thin tank-straps, with a thinner v-strap that fell in a second v to the centre of the back. It had a higher neckline, and fell to a little above mid-thigh with the hemming that Rene had had done on it. I had paired it with a pair of black fishnets with a cool design on them. Alice and Rose had worked their magic, pulling my hair back into a weird curly bun-thing with a few loose strands framing my face. My makeup had been kept simple, with a gold shadow on my lids, along with a thin black lining and a coat of mascara, along with a clear gloss for my lips. They had given me my favourite gold gear-style studs, along with a bunch of gold bangles for my left wrist and a red flower ring for my right middle finger.

"You're a great canvas," Alice smiled, thrusting a pair of red patent leather peep-toes and a small Louboutin clutch that I had, uncharacteristically, fallen in love with on sight, at me just as the doorbell rang.

I pulled on the shoes, throwing my cellphone, credit card, and lip gloss into the clutch before running down the stairs to rescue Jasper from my father.

However, when I got to the living room, Charlie and Jasper were chatting like they were old friends. I actually had to clear my throat to draw Jasper's attention. But once I had, it was totally worth it. Jasper was looking at me like he was dying of thirst and I was water. The look caused a blush to rise in my cheeks, but made me know that my dress was doing it's job.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, smirking a little bit.

Jasper nodded silently, and I noticed his Adam's Apple bob as he swallowed.

"You're staying at Rose's tonight, kiddo?"

"Yeah, dad."

"Okay. Have fun, and I'll see you Sunday probably, knowing you kids."

"Bye daddy," I said before I kissed him on the cheek and led Jasper out the door.

We got into his car, and he still hadn't said anything, which caused me great amusement. Jasper drove for about ten minutes before he pulled over, took his seat belt off, and kissed me roughly.

I was caught off-guard, but it only took me a second to respond enthusiastically. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, and I parted my lips quickly, allowing him entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance until we could no longer breathe, and we broke apart slowly, panting heavily.

"You look so, so incredibly sexy Bella. I really don't know how I managed to get you," he smiled.

"You look pretty damn good yourself, sir," I smirked. And he did. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a light blue dress shirt, with the first couple of buttons undone under a beige buttoned blazer. "You clean up nicely."

"Is it bad that I kind of just want to skip dinner to make out with you?" He asked, smirking and blushing at the same time.

"It wouldn't be, but I'm kind of starving, so I'd like to go to dinner," I laughed.

"As you wish," He said.

"Princess Bride! Are you quoting my favourite movies to try to win me over? Because, just so you know, I'm already in love with you," I said, pecking him quickly on the lips before shoving him back into his seat.

"I love you too, Bells. We should go now though. I did sort of make a reservation."

We got to restaurant quickly, and as Jasper got out of the car I noticed that it was one of the nicest places in Port Angeles, La Bella Italia.

"Is it cheesy that I took you to a restaurant with your name in the title?" Jasper asked sheepishly.

"Only a little. But I think it's adorable." I said, smiling at him.

We walked into the restaurant, where the teenage hostess made way too much of a show of checking Jasper out, something he didn't even seem to notice.

I slipped my hand into his as he said, "I have a reservation for two under Whitlock."

The hostess led us to our table, where Jasper pulled my chair out for me as she laid the menus on the table and glared at me openly.

"Your server will be with you shortly," she said, flashing a smile at Jasper before turning around and walking back to her post by the entrance.

"I'm so pumped for this meal. I'm starving," I said, opening the menu.

Jasper laughed, "Of course you are. You can eat nearly as much as Emmett."

"That's so not true," I laughed. "Emmett could out eat an elephant."

The waiter approached then to take our drink orders.

"I'll just have a water, please," I said, smiling slightly at the boy, who was probably about sixteen.

"And you, sir?" the boy said, not looking away from me. I turned to look at Jasper, noticing him looking angrily at the waiter.

"Water as well, please," He said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks," the boy mumbled, stumbling slightly on his way back to the kitchen.

"Jazz? Why are you glaring at that boy so much?"

"Because he was staring at you,"

"Is somebody jealous?" I teased.

"Maybe a little," he smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, did you see the way the hostess focused all of her attention on you? If you're jealous, I should be jealous too," I finished, right as the waiter returned to our table.

"Here are you waters. And what can I get for you this evening? Miss?" He asked, turning to me.

"I'll have a small caesar salad to start, and the chicken parmigiana please," I smiled.

"And for you sir?"

Jasper looked at me for a moment before replying, "I'll...have the exact same actually."

I laughed as the waiter wrote it down and walked away.

"I'm really glad we're finally doing this Bella," Jasper said as he took my hand.

"Me too. I've liked you since the moment you walked into my house."

"Well, I've liked you for just as long. And I was too much of a coward to do anything about it until Alice talked me into doing the talent show."

"You too? She's a persuasive little pixie, isn't she? Don't tell her I just called her a pixie. She might kill me..."

Jasper laughed, and the rest of the dinner went by in much the same way, conversation flowing easily between the two of us.

Towards the end of dinner, Jasper asked, "Do you want to get desert here, or do you just want to grab some ice cream and walk around for a bit? There's a Baskin Robbins around the corner."

"Mmmm. Let's get ice cream," I said, knowing my eyes were lighting up. It had been a while since I had had Baskin Robbins.

Jasper paid for dinner, and we left the restaurant, holding hands on our way to the ice cream shop.

As we walked in, I noticed two girls, probably freshman, were working at the counter. Since the place was empty, they noticed us right away, and both of their eyes were immediately drawn to Jasper. I didn't blame them at all. My boyfriend is a seriously good looking guy. Also, it was kind of adorable. They both looked so young.

We walked up to the counter, and one of the girls met us there.

"How can I help you?" She asked, obviously attempting to maintain some sort of professionalism.

"Hi," He said, flashing the girl a grin (I swear her grip on the counter tightened as though to hold herself up), "can I have a medium Oreo soft serve? And what do you want babe?"

"I'll have a small mint chip shake, please," I said, trying not to notice the way the girl's face dropped just a little when Jasper called me 'babe'.

The girls set about getting our orders and Jasper and I fell into silence until my favourite song of the moment came on the radio.

"I freaking love this song! _There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitchand it's bring me out the dark,_" I sang.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,_" Jasper continued._  
_

We sang the song through to the chorus, alternating every couple of lines before harmonizing on the chorus. We stopped at the end of the first chorus, noticing that our drinks were ready and the two girls behind the counter were staring at us.

"Wow. You guys are really good," The one that had served us said.

I ducked my head, knowing I was blushing, while Jasper said, "Thanks. You'll have to excuse Bella here, she has an extremely difficult time taking a compliment for some reason."

Jasper paid before we thanked the girls, took our ice cream, and left the store.

"Those girls were totally in love with you," I said to Jasper as we walked down the street.

"Probably not. But the thirteen year old boy we just walked past is completely in love with you," he replied.

"They totally were. And what thirteen year old boy?"

"He's kind of a while behind us," Jasper said as we arrived at his car.

He opened my door for me, and we spent the drive back to Forks in comfortable silence.

"You're staying with Rose at my house tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to,"

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure before I dropped you off at your house," he smiled.

We pulled up to his house, and he insisted on opening the door for me before we walked to the front door hand-in-hand.

He stopped me just before we opened the door and kissed me sweetly. It was short, but made the butterflies in my stomach start all over again. I pulled away smiling, before looking at him and seeing him doing the same.

"I love you. And I know we've already said it but this is only our first date, and if it's weird let me know and I'll never say it again." I rambled.

"I love you too Bella. You know that. Don't be so paranoid."

"I'm sorry. It's just that, the last time I told someone I love him he turned out to be a total douchebag, and I'm kind of afraid of getting hurt again. Not that I believe you would ever hurt me. I really don't think you would."

"I wouldn't. But I understand your fears. However, let's not spoil an increible evening with talk about the past. This is a conversation for another night. Besides, I'm sure Alice and Rose are waiting very impatiently for us to go inside."

I laughed as he opened the door.

"After you darlin'," He said gesturing for me to enter before him.

I made my way to Rose's third floor room, saying goodbye to Jasper, whose room was right across the hall, before entering the room and being bombarded with questions.

I laughed before saying, "Just let me change and I'll tell you everything." And I did just that.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I spent the weekend at Rose and Jasper's just hanging out with everyone. However, I was confronted Saturday morning at breakfast.

"Your birthday is exactly one week from today Bella. Why the hell didn't you tell me? I had to find out from your father after you left last night! You do realize that this gives me almost no time to plan anything right?"

"Which is exactly why I didn't tell you. Honestly, I probably would have let you know Thursday. Damn, Charlie."

"Whatever. I don't care what you want. I am going to plan the most spectacular weekend ever. And before you protest, Rose and I already cleared it with Charlie."

Damn pixie had thought of everything.

"I just have one condition. I don't want a party. I want to spend my birthday with the five of you, and no one else. I assume, since Charlie knows you're planning something for the weekend, we'll do something either Thursday or Sunday."

"Yeah, he mentioned doing something Thursday. And don't worry Bella. Alice and I are planning your eighteenth birthday extravaganza, and it will be awesome. And I'll be sure to try my best to keep Alice under control."

We all laughed as Alice pouted, and moved on to other topics of conversation.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The rest of the week passed by much too fast, as I was dreading what was waiting for me on the "birthday weekend extravaganza".

I had gone out for dinner with Charlie Thursday night, and he had given me $350 cash, saying that I would probably find it useful that weekend. Being police chief didn't pay extraordinarily well, but Charlie's parents had been incredibly wealthy, and their son was very good at managing the enormous fortune that had been left to him (a fortune that had played a very large hand in my mother's decision to marry him until he had flat out refused to leave Forks).

I woke up Friday morning to a text from Alice instructing me to wear a dress to school. I didn't really feel like wearing a dress, it was the end of September in Forks, after all, but I really wasn't in the mood to argue with Alice that day. So I got out of bed and set about my morning routine while listening to Panic! At the Disco's Vices & Virtues.

I got ready quickly, deciding on a denim dress with a tight bodice and a tiered ruffle skirt that hit mid thigh. It was cold, so I pulled on a pair of ribbed black thigh high tights before making my way downstairs with my black patent leather Givenchy lace-up booties in hand. I threw a pop tart in the toaster before making sure everything I needed for school was in my white Chanel tote, eating my breakfast quickly before grabbing my keys and making my way to school.

I pulled into the parking lot, seeing an empty spot beside Alice's yellow Porsche and pulling into it to see Alice and Rose inside of it talking.

I got out of my own car, just as they got out of Alice's, and, as I did so, I realized I had completely forgotten to grab a jacket.

"You look great Bells!" Alice exclaimed.

"So do you. You too, Rose." They had both remembered jackets, but they were currently unbuttoned, exposing their dresses.

Rosalie smirked, "You guys are so predictable. I knew Alice would go for cute and floral," which she had; her dress was white with a pink and green floral design and she had paired it with simple white flats. "And Bella, you always end up wearing something that neither Alice nor I would ever be able to pull of."

"And you choosing to look drop dead sexy at school is so entirely out of character for you, Rose." I laughed. My blonde friend was wearing a tiny black, white and orange print dress that fit her like a glove with a hemline that fell just below her ass.

"Anyways, can we get inside? I forgot a jacket and I'm starting to freeze." I said. However, as I finished my sentence a large jacket was draped over my shoulders and I turned my head to see my boyfriend smirking at me, Edward and Emmett next to him.

"You would forget a jacket on the day you wear a strapless dress," Edward laughed at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him before sliding my arms through the sleeves of Jasper's leather jacket and kissing him quickly.

Just then the bell rang, and we all made our way to our respective classes.

The end of the day arrived fairly quickly, and I met Alice and Rose at our cars, them following behind me to my house.

"So, Bella. For your birthday, we are taking you to Seattle for the weekend. You will enjoy it. And I am packing for you. Tonight the six of us will go down and have dinner and watch movies in one of the hotel rooms. Tomorrow we will shop and go to the spa, and then tomorrow night we'll go out for dinner and go to some new teen club thing that opened over the summer. Apparently it's pretty awesome. And then Sunday we'll go out for brunch, and then we'll come home," Alice explained as she went around my room, putting seemingly random items of clothes into a duffle bag.

I nodded, knowing there was no use arguing with her. Alice packed quickly before we went back downstairs.

"We're taking Edward's Escalade, since that's the only car that any of us drives that can sit all six of us comfortably," Alice explained further as we walked out the door and over to Edward's place.

Alice packed up the car while the rest of us grabbed a snack and a bottle of water from Esme. She followed us out the door, telling us to drive carefully, and have fun, and all of the other things you would expect a parent to say. She hugged all of us goodbye before we piled into the car an began the 3.5 hour drive to Seattle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

We pulled into the hotel, and I gasped as I saw that it was the Four Seasons. Shit was expensive.

"Guys, seriously? I don't want you to spend this money on me,"

"Benefits of all of us having rich parents, who, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, are never home, we get large allowances, and are given essentially whatever we want," Alice said, surprisingly managing to say it in a tone of voice that made her not sound spoiled.

"I guess so," I relented, shaking my head., while Jasper chuckled beside me.

We entered the hotel, and Alice and Edward made their way to the desk, instructing the rest of us (mostly me) to wait while they sorted everything with the rooms out.

"Okay," Alice said upon their return, "We're all on the tenth floor, and the room situations are arranged by couple. Jazz and Bella are getting the Corner Elliot Bay Suite, since it's Bella's birthday weekend, and we'll be having our movie night there, since it's the biggest room. We'll all go to our rooms now, and meet in Jasper and Bella's in ten minutes to begin our night. Okay? Let's go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Fifteen minutes later, we were all spread out throughout the living room area of mine and Jazz's suite, and Emmett was ordering almost everything off of the room service menu. We spent the next couple of hours pigging out and watching The Proposal and Just Friends (Ryan Reynolds is a ridiculously attractive man).

Everyone had left mine and Jasper's room by eleven, and we were finally left alone.

I sighed, leaning against the closed door, relishing in the silence.

"So, do you just want to go to sleep, or..." Jasper trailed off.

I swallowed, "I was actually thinking that maybe we could talk for a bit. There's something I need to tell you before you get too invested in this relationship." My old insecurities were beginning to surface, but I wanted Jasper to know everything about me, and so I was going to tell him about John.

A slightly panicked look crossed his face, "is everything okay? Did I do something wrong? Do you want to break up?"

"What? No, of course not Jazz. This is all me. I've just come to the realization that I plan on being with you for a while, so I want you to know everything about me. Which means I want to give you a more detailed explanation of what happened with John."

"Oh. Okay. Are you sure? I know it was a difficult relationship."

"Yeah, I'm sure," I sad before delving into the explanation. "Basically, as you know, I was probably the least popular person in my old school. Not listening exclusively to top 40 radio, and not shopping at the same three stores as everyone else was heavily frowned upon. In April of my sophomore year, John asked me out. He was, and possibly still is, the most popular boy in my grade. He was attractive, athletic, dressed well. Every single girl in 10th grade wanted to be with him, as long as some in 9th and 11th grades. And he was asking me out. Obviously, I said yes. Even if it was just slightly out of shock. For two such different people, we got along incredibly well. We seemed to have chemistry, and we had fun together. I fell in love with him. After six months together I told him. He told me the same thing, but after that point he grew more and more distant. I don't know if he felt guilty or what, but his distance just made me want to make the relationship work even more. He had been trying to get me to sleep with him since our third date. In a desperate attempt to get him to stay with me, and to bring us closer together. I slept with him. I lost my virginity to that douche. And it worked until May of junior year, when we were invited to the end of year party..."

FLASHBACK

_I walked into Tanya Denali's backyard with John, wearing a navy maxi dress with white crochet straps and back. His hand was on the small of my back, and I was so excited to actually be doing something together that wasn't sex, which seemed to be his only interest lately._

_John walked away to get us drinks, and his friend Jacob Black walked up to me._

"_Hey, Bells," He said, smiling. "You look great,"_

"_Thanks, Jake." I replied, blushing. I looked up to see Jake with a concentrated expression on his face. He almost seemed to be fighting with himself about something. This went on for a moment before he finally spoke._

"_Bella, I have to tell you something. And you might not believe me, but I really do care about you, and I consider you a friend. And I'm telling you this as a friend. John's been using you Bella. I would have told you sooner, but I literally found out yesterday. A couple of the lax guys bet him that he couldn't get you to become desirable to other guys, or get you to sleep with him. He asked you out on a bet Bells. I'm so, so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but he was going to cause a scene about it at this party. I just didn't want to see you hurt and humiliated in one go. At least this way, you can do the public dumping, and tarnish his reputation more than he'll tarnish yours." He said quickly and quietly._

"_Thanks, Jake," I muttered as John approached us. I was hurt, but at the same time, I really wasn't surprised. _

"_Hey babe. Here's your drink," John said, handing me a red plastic cup filled with what I assumed was beer._

"_Fuck you, John." I said before throwing the drink in his face. "And in case you're to stupid to take a fucking hint, we're through." I growled before storming out of the party._

END FLASHBACK

"So yeah. That's what happened basically." I finished. Jasper pulled me into a hug before the last word was out of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. He really was a douche, wasn't he? I promise, I will never, ever hurt you like that," He muttered, kissing my hair.

"I know. And I love you so, so much for that."

"Since we're sharing our pasts, is it okay if I tell you about Maria?"

I nodded, and he did. "She used to go to Forks High, and we started dating at the end of sophomore year. I put everything I had into that relationship. She didn't like Edward or Alice or Emmett or Rose, so I started avoiding them. Which was difficult since I live with Rosalie. I realize now that she was verbally abusive. She was constantly criticizing me, and it took me a really long time, and a lot of effort in the gym, to regain the self-esteem that she had torn down. Her dad ended up being transferred halfway through junior year. So she moved, and I found out she, how can I put this nicely? She got around, I guess. The girl I lost my virginity to slept with a large chunk of the guys in higher grades while we were dating. Once I found that out, I broke it off with her, begged our friends for forgiveness, which they gave way too easily, and began trying to regain who I was before I started going out with her."

I kissed him softly once it was evident he was done talking.

"I love you," I whispered, pulling away.

"I love you, too, Bella," He responded before pulling me into his arms.

"We should go to sleep. It's getting late and I'm sure Alice has a lot planned for tomorrow."

He nodded, and we got ready for bed. Climbing into bed, I kissed Jasper quickly before snuggling up to him and going to sleep.

Or trying to. My stupid brain had decided that now was the perfect time to find inspiration for a song.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered before rolling over and climbing out of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, turning on the bedside light.

"Song won't get the fuck out of my head," I muttered, slightly angrily. I was tired.

I grabbed my newest song journal before sitting Indian-style on the bed and jotting the lyrics for the chorus I had thought of in the corner.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

"That's a duet," Jasper muttered as he read over the chorus. "I'm coming up with lyrics for a male part right now."

"I already know how I wanted it to open," I said, writing down the lyrics. And with that, Jasper and I wrote our first song together.

This night had brought us unbelievably closer, and for the first time, I couldn't imagine my life without him in it. That night, writing that song, I realized that I wanted to marry Jasper. Obviously not right away, but someday. This boy in front of me was my future.

**AN Thanks for reading everyone! I'm so appreciative of all the alerts and favourites this story is getting, but more reviews would be awesome. To encourage that, I'm going to start putting a question at the end of each chapter for you guys to answer. The first question is:**

**Who is your favourite Twilight character, and why?**

**Mine is Jasper. In my mind, he's the most attractive of all the Cullen's, and he's got that sweet mysterious edge to him. Also, I really do believe he's as strong as the rest of the family, but as an empath, he's exposed to more than just his own thirst. **


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I woke up the morning of my birthday wrapped in Jasper's arms. We have finally gone to sleep around 3, and I was waking up at 9 for some reason. That reason became evident when I heard the banging on our door.

"Our friends suck." Jasper moaned, removing one of his arms from my waist to throw it over his eyes.

"Just Alice," I groaned, knowing full well that she was behind this.

Getting up, I let everyone into our suite, glaring at Alice.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Jazz and I were up until like 3," I said, adding, "Writing a song!" In response to Emmett's raised eyebrow. "And I know only you would be behind waking me up at 9 AM, on a Saturday that just happens to be my birthday.

"We have a lot to do today! Besides, the boys wanted to give you your gifts before we go out. Rose and I's gift to you is this weekend, the hotel and all its amenities and we're treating you to the shopping trip this morning."

"I know. And it's the best gift I've ever received."

"Wait until you see what the boys got you then," Rose said as Jasper walked out of the bedroom area in just his pajama pants. I couldn't help but stare a little bit. My boyfriend was a gorgeous man.

"Bells! You have to open my gift first!" Emmett said, acting like an excited three year old. He shoved a huge basket at me, and I opened it right away.

The first thing I pulled out was two t-shirts bundled together. One was black and had "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." written on it in white several times. The other was a blue v-neck listing the stereotypes of the Breakfast Club. The package also contained a clock made to resemble an old-school vinyl record, a blue Uglydoll, a necklace with two dogtags, one reading I (heart) Emmett, and the other having a picture of the two of us, me on his back, in the Forks park from the summer. I laughed at this. Only Emmett.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" I asked as I pulled out a ridiculous amount of candy, followed by what Emmett explained was a ticket stub diary.

"I was snooping in your room and found your envelope full of concert tickets. I figured you could use somewhere safe to put them all." I smiled gratefully as I flipped it open, only to see two tickets on the first page. One for an upcoming We The Kings concert, the other for an All Time Low concert.

I squealed before throwing myself into his arms. "Thank you so much Emmett. This gift is amazing."

"Just like you," he responded, squeezing me tightly before letting me go.

"Okay, now my turn!" Edward said, nearly as excited as Emmett had been, which was strange for him. He was normally a very calm person.

He handed me a card, which I opened slowly, giving him a strange look. There was what seemed to be a picture face down in the card, but I read the card before looking at it.

_Bella,_

_I can't tell you how unbelievably happy I am that you've come back to Forks. I was missing one of my best friends for years, and now you are back, and such an incredible person. You grew to be so strong, and beautiful, and such a genuinely kind-hearted person. I know you've had a hard life for the past few years, and I hope that being back with us is helping to make up for it. I am so proud of you for getting through what you did, and having the courage to escape it. I am also so glad that you made the decision to come back to Forks and to continue your friendship with Emmett and myself. So thank you for being you. I love you. You are my sister. Always. Happy birthday!_

_Love, _

_Edward._

I was tearing up by the time I finished reading what he had written. I was hugging him before I even knew what he had gotten me.

"Bella, sweetie, you don't even know what I got you yet," he chuckled, pulling away from me slightly to hand me the picture.

In the picture were five puppies that I recognized as Norwegian Elkhounds – the breed I had wanted since childhood. I glanced at Edward questioningly.

Pointing to one of the puppies he said, "He's yours. We can pick him up from the breeder on our way home tomorrow."

"You got me a puppy?" I asked in disbelief.

"Bella, you've wanted a Norwegian Elkhound since we were four. So, when my mom told me about her friend that breeds them, I decided it would be the perfect birthday gift for you."

Squealing, I threw myself into his arms again. "You got me a puppy! Oh my God. Guys, he got me a puppy!"

I beamed as Alice announced that everyone get ready for the day, and turned to Jasper happily once we were alone.

He kissed me soundly, saying, "Happy birthday, Darlin'" as he pulled away.

"Thank you," I responded happily.

"You'll have to forgive me, but last night I had a sudden change of heart about your gift. I know exactly what I want to get you now, but I'm going to need to purchase it while we're out shopping today. Can you wait to get it until later today?"

"Of course baby," I replied, kissing him quickly. "But we need to get ready before Alice decides to kill us."

He agreed, and I got dressed quickly while he showered, knowing Alice would make me shower later anyway. I threw my hair into a messy bun and slipped my feet into some Vans as Jasper stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"You ready?" He asked as he pulled on his shoes.

"Just gotta brush my teeth," I did so, and we headed to Alice's room before leaving for the mall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We got to the mall quickly, and Alice and Rose immediately shooed the boys away, and dragged me into the nearest dress store.

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" I asked as I browsed dresses between Rose and Alice.

"Of course," Rose answered. "You can tell us anything."

"Well, I don't really want to talk to you guys about something. It's more me asking. But, um, after we find dresses, could we maybe go to a lingerie store? After last night I am so beyond ready to give myself to Jasper completely, and I want to do it properly."

"Ohmygod!" Alice squealed, drawing a lot of attention to us. "Finally! We aren't going to find anything here. Let's go now!"

And with that I was dragged to the nearest Victoria's Secret, where Alice deemed that I found the perfect "let's seduce Jasper" getup.

"Although let's face it. He's a teenage boy, and he's in love with you. It really wouldn't take much to get him to sleep with you," Rose laughed as we left the store and made our way to a dress store.

After about an hour of searching, we had all found great outfits for the night and shoes to go with our dresses.

"Okay, now we need to find the boys, and make sure they buy clothes that will match what we're wearing," Alice said, pulling out her phone to call Edward.

"Can we meet them in the food court? I'm starving," I complained, causing both of them to roll their eyes.

"What? I didn't get to eat breakfast!" I pouted.

We met the boys in the food court, grabbing food before Alice dragged the guys around the mall, finding what she deemed to be the perfect outfits for them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

We got back to the hotel around one, thanks to Alice getting us all up early, and her superb shopping talents.

"Okay," Alice started. "Bella. Rose and I are going to the spa. I know spas aren't really your thing, so you can come with us if you want, or you can chill here with the guys,"

"I'm going to hang out with the boys," I said, knowing my friends would understand my desire to spend extra time with my two oldest friends and my boyfriend.

They both left, and Emmett announced that he wanted to swim. We all agreed to meet in the pool in 15 minutes, before making our ways to our respective rooms.

Jasper and I walked into our room, and I grabbed the bathing suit Alice had packed for me before making my way into the bathroom to change into it. I pulled on the bikini quickly, noticing the bandeau top and the colourful polka dots on the black background before making sure Jasper was done changing and exiting the bathroom.

Jasper was dressed in black board shorts, and, as they had been every time we had gone swimming this summer, my eyes were immediately drawn to his tanned, sculpted chest.

Knowing he would make a comment if I didn't peel my eyes away, I forced myself to look at Jasper's face. Gorgeous, but seen much more often than the abs.

"I want to give you your gift before we go downstairs," he said, smiling nervously.

We sat down on the bed, and Jasper started talking. "Last night, when we were writing that song, I realized something. I love you. I am totally and completely in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I know we're way too young to get married, but I wanted to give you something that would prove how much you mean to me. So I bought you this," He opened the small box in his hand to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. It had a flower shape made with what seemed to be diamonds, with several round stones that I could only assume to be more diamonds set in the band.

I gasped as Jasper continued, "It's a promise ring. It basically signifies that I love you, and I want to spend forever with you. You wear it on your right hand," he said as he slipped the ring onto my right ring finger, "and, hopefully, one day, you can switch it to your left hand," he finished, smiling softly.

I had tears in my eyes at this point, and I admired the ring briefly before throwing myself into Jasper's arms and kissing him fiercely.

Pulling away, I spoke softly, "This is the most romantic, incredible gift I have ever received. I love it. I love you. Thank you, Jazz." I kissed him softly again. "I never want to take this off. Unfortunately, we are going swimming with Emmett. And he is a crazy person. And I'd rather take the ring off for a couple hours than lose it permanently because of that dumbass."

He laughed before we got up and made our way down to the hotel pool, after I had taken the ring off of course.

"About time!" Emmett exclaimed as we walked in. "I've been stuck down here with only Edward for company for_ever_!"

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed. "If anyone was stuck with anyone, I was stuck with you. You brought down your iPod speakers and tried to convince me that Justin Bieber was a legitimate artist. Through force. My ears are still ringing."

I laughed, before fishing my own iPod out of the bag I had brought down and putting it on shuffle after plugging it into Emmett's speakers, All Time Low's Bad Enough For You blasting out of them.

"There is music we all enjoy on here. Let's just listen to mine." I said, appeasing my two oldest friends.

"Okay then." Emmett started, "Let's swim!" He yelled before throwing me over his shoulder and jumping into the pool.

I emerged from the water, laughing my head off as Jasper and Edward jumped in too.

We spent the next half hour or so just fooling around in the water before two girls, looking to be about our age, maybe a year or so younger, shooting us, or, more specifically, me, a dirty look before laying their towels on two of the lounge chairs under the sun roof and laying down on them.

I rolled my eyes, continuing to hang out with my boys, even though I noticed the frequent glares the girls were sending our way.

Eventually, the guys noticed the glares too.

"What are those girls so angry about?" Emmett asked, surprisingly the first of the three to comment.

"Obviously they want to be hanging out with us, since we're the coolest people here." I joked.

"Nope. They're jealous of you because you're hanging out with the hottest guy in this place," Emmett responded, flexing his biceps.

"Mhmm. That's exactly what it is Emmett." Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm gonna find out what it is then!" Emmett said, before swimming to the side of the pool near where the girls were sitting.

"Who votes we ditch him here?" Edward suggested.

"I dunno. I kind of want to see how this goes down" Jasper said, smiling lightly.

We watched as the girls smiled seductively at Emmett as he approached, and as Emmett, obviously not noticing (Rosalie was the one to do the original asking out. Emmett is more than a little oblivious), asked them something, presumably why they were glaring at us. The girls eyes turned to me, and they answered Emmett, who seemed to get defensive before coming back over to us and suggesting we leave.

"What did they say?" I asked, curious as to why he was so miffed.

"Nothing. It isn't important," Emmett said heavily. At my pointed look, he continued, "they may have implied that you aren't hot enough to be hanging out with the three of us. Which makes no sense because you're ten billion times hotter than they are!"

I laughed, thanking him before pulling myself out of the pool, only to be joined by Jasper who kissed me in a very pointed fashion.

Pulling away, I said, "Emmett and/or Edward are going to be quite unimpressed with you,"

"They can suck it up," He murmured before kissing me again.

I pulled away again after about a minute. "What time is it? If we have to catch a reservation at seven, I should probably go shower so Alice and Rose can get me ready," I laughed. That laugh quickly faded when I learned that it was a little past three.

"Alice is going to kill me," I said before making a mad dash up to mine and Jasper's room, where her and Rosalie were waiting impatiently for me,

"About freaking time!" Alice exclaimed as I stammered apologies.

I was shoved into the bathroom to shower, and then Alice and Rose set to work making me up for the night out.

"Bella, what's this?" Rose asked as she picked up the box containing the promise ring from Jasper.

"My birthday gift from Jasper," I replied as she opened it.

"Holy shit! You guys are engaged!"

"What? Hell no. We're eighteen. It's a promise ring"

"Oh, thank God," Alice murmured as she continued to put big, loose curls in my hair.

My hair and makeup were finished quickly, and I waited to get dressed until Alice and Rose had finished their hair and makeup as well.

We all changed quickly, and I smiled as the three of us stood side by side in the long bathroom mirror.

"We look seriously hot," I stated.

Alice was wearing a tiny black halter dress with a neckline that dipped to her belly button, and no back except for two flimsy ties that went around the front and were lined in small gold chains. She had styled her hair in its normal spiked style, but had gotten blue put in her bangs at the salon. Her makeup was understated, her eyes lined in black liner and mascara, with a shimmery gold shadow and a pale pink gloss on her lips. She had paired the dress with a pair of royal blue peep toes adorned with gold studs and a gold skull at the toe.

Rose was dressed in a tight red halter dress, with a lacy bust, the hemline descending just far enough to cover her ass. She had paired the dress with a pair of black peep toe cage-style booties. She had done a black smoky-eye, leaving her lips simple in a clear gloss. Her hair had been pulled back into a sleek, high ponytail that brushed in between her shoulder blades.

I was dressed in a tight, short, white spaghetti strap dress that showed a lot of cleavage, had sides that were almost entirely composed of see through lace, and had a zipper that extended the entire back of the dress. I had paired it with a pair of amethyst suede strappy heel contraptions that I was completely in love with. My eyes had been done just enough to make them pop, my lips were painted a dark-ish purple and my hair fell in big curls halfway down my back.

"Okay. Before we leave this room, here." Alice said, tossing Rose and I a knee-length trench coat each. At our questioning looks, she continued, "I don't want anyone to see what we're wearing until we get to the club."

"What about dinner?" Rose asked, probably thinking about Emmett's endless appetite.

"I didn't think about that..." She faltered slightly. "We can just say we don't want to get any food on our dresses," She said, smiling triumphantly.

Laughing, Rose and I pulled on the coats before making our way to the door, and going to Alice and Edward's room, where the boys had gotten ready.

They walked into the room to see all three of the guys sitting on the couch, in their boxers, playing Halo.

Alice cleared her throat loudly, causing them all to jump.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? I specifically told the three of you to be ready to go by sic fifteen. It is now," She paused to check her phone, "six twenty. Get your asses off of that couch and get them dressed, now."

I laughed as the boys got up and made their way towards the bedroom, Edward practically running, obviously not wanting to get on Alice's bad side.

Less than ten minutes later, the boys made their way into the room, Emmett emerging first dressed in dark blue jeans, a red tee and a white blazer with a pair of white Nikes. Edward came out next, dressed in black straight-leg jeans, a blue and white plaid shirt, and black Vans slip ons. Jasper entered last, dressed in white skinny jeans, a purple JAGK portrait tee, a black vest, and black Cons.

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing Edward's hand before leading us all out the door.

"You look really good," I whispered to Jasper as we walked to Edward's car

"As do you. Well, your face and your calves," he smirked.

"What can you do, when Alice is one of your best friends?" I shrugged.

He laughed before helping me into the back seat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After dinner, we made our way to the new teen club Alice had mentioned, Eclipse. We walked in, and Alice sent the guys in to get us drinks while the three of us checked our coats.

"Okay, ladies. It's time to knock some socks off," Rose smirked, before the three of us walked into the main area of the club, and to the bar where our boyfriends were clearly getting frustrated waiting for the bartender.

As we approached, the bartender noticed us walking towards the bar and his eyes widened slightly. The guys turned to see what he was looking at, and their jobs dropped as the three of us reached them.

Jasper's arms immediately went to my waist, and he lowered his lips to my ear. "Holy hell, Darlin'. You are beautiful and sexy and magnificent and a million other adjectives that describe beauty,"

I blushed before kissing his cheek.

"I'm not thirsty now. Can we dance?" I asked him as I Wanna Go by Britney Spears started playing.

We spent the next little while dancing, only stopping when water and freedom from the mass of bodies on the dance floor became a necessity. We both grabbed a water at the bar, and made our way to the table we noticed Emmett and Rose sitting at.

"Hey," I said to them as I sat down. "Where are Ali and Edward?"

"Dancing somewhere, I think. I doubt we'll see them again until Alice is ready to leave. This place is pretty incredible though, eh?"

"Yeah, it is. Alice knows her club scene," Jasper agreed, playing with my hair.

"This has been the most incredible birthday I've ever had. Thank you guys, so much," I smiled at my friends, making a mental note to say the same to Alice and Edward later.

"It's been our pleasure Bells. You deserved it." Rose said.

"You needed to have a fantabulous time Belly Bean!" Emmett exclaimed.

I laughed before downing the rest of my water bottle.

"I want to dance again!" I said.

"But I'm tired," Jasper whined. "I can't keep up with you."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Rose?" I asked, looking questioningly at my friend.

"So down," She said and we made our way to the edge of the dance floor closest to where our boyfriends were sitting.

"What do you say we draw some male attention to ourselves to encourage our boyfriends to get off their lazy asses?" Rose whispered in my ear.

I nodded, before we began to dance with each other, alternating between laughing our heads off and trying to be sexier than we would normally try to be.

As stupid as we were being, seeing to girls dancing is something that most teenage boys thoroughly enjoy, and, before long, quite a few guys were surrounding us. A couple of them tried to dance with us, refusing to be shaken off. It was at that point that Emmett and Jasper showed up.

Jasper pulled me against him and began dancing with me.

"You proved your point," he muttered. "Just don't do that again, please."

"You're sexy when you're jealous. Did you know that?" I asked as innocently as possible, causing him to laugh.

"Before long, Alice decided that we should go back to the hotel, and the six of us made our way back, tired but happy.

"Thank you, guys. So much. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jasper and I walked back to the hotel room, holding hands in a comfortable silence.

"I just need to change before bed," I said, picking up my duffel bag. "Do you mind unzipping me?" I asked, looking at Jasper through lowered lashed over my shoulder.

"A-all the way?" I stuttered, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"No. About half should be good," I laughed. He unzipped my dress to the lining of my underwear, and I made my way into the bathroom, preparing myself for what I was about to do.

I knew I wanted to do this. But it would hurt if he rejected me. A lot.

I quickly changed, fussing with my hair for a bit before emerging from the bathroom in a light pink baby doll that had a tie under the bust and was "flyaway" see-through down to just above the bottom of the matching underwear.

"Holy fuck, Bells. Are you trying to kill me?" Jasper asked as he caught sight of me, his eyes never quite making it to my face.

"No. I'm trying to seduce you," I responded. "Is it working?"

At his slow nod, I made my way over to my boyfriend to begin what was to be the best night of my life up to that point.

**Read and Review please! It would mean so much :) Also, as always, all outfits are on my profile. **

**Question for this chapter: Who is you favourite band/artist right now? Mine is All Time Low, although The Summer Set just released a fantastic album yesterday, so they're pretty high up there right now :)**


End file.
